fireflies
by LividTears
Summary: Romance blooms just about anywhere... (sry it's a sucky summary, but read anyways pleez!)(one-shot)


A/N: In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I've decided to write a one-shot romance fic. I hope it's not too sappy! ^-^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEEEEZ?  
  
Fireflies~  
  
The sky was cloudless, possibilities endless, knowing no boundries. Red highlighted the horizon, twisting and curving, blending beautifully with the mixtures of blue, purple, and pink. The sun hung in the air like an orange orb, glinting in the twilight, casting shadows on the tiniest pebbles.  
There was no wind, and a red-headed man walked down the gravel, feet crunching alongst the dirt. A raven haired woman walked by his side, dressed in an elaborate kimono of red and orange, followed closely by a young boy and a spike-haired man. They walked mostly in silence, listening to the silence around them.  
They stepped onto the wooden bridge, and the red-head made his way to the rail, leaning his elbows and closing his eyes, reflecting. The woman halted, and followed suit, elbow to elbow with him, almost touching him...  
"Kenshin, will you be alright? I think I'll take Yahiko home," the brown-haired man said. The "bad" symbol on his shirt flapped in the small breeze as he turned to face the red-head. Kenshin nodded and whispered quietly, "I'll be fine Sano, thank you."  
"I don't need to be walked home!" Yahiko protested, his face scrunched in disgust at the idea of being escorted. Sano flashed Yahiko a warning look that hinted the obvious.  
"I'll stay here with Kenshin then," the girl murmured softly. It wasn't often she had a chance to be with Kenshin alone, with no one to interrupt...  
Kenshin nodded then sighed as Sano and Yahiko made their way to the bend in the path. He turned to Kaoru, "You didn't have to stay with me Miss Kaoru, I'll be fine if you're too tired." Truth be told, Kenshin was hoping deep down that Kaoru would recline the offer, and stay with him. Kaoru shook her head stubbornly, and Kenshin's heart skipped a beat as he smiled.  
They stood in a hushed silence, not wanting to break the serenity. The water beneath the bridge sparkled in the setting sun's rays, smoothly flowing, following the current. The sun continued to set, the sky gradually going from a mellow orange to dark blue, and soon, a blanket of soft navy black covered them, its darkness comforting. Stars formed in the sky, sprinkling the blanket with glimmers of light. The moon was crescent, a deep yellow, shining in the night like a candle.  
Kenshin sighed quietly and stretched his feet, "Let's make our way home..." Kenshin could barely make out Kaoru's nod as she drew away from the rail. The sunset was beyond beautiful, and she was sad that it was over so soon. As she tried to walk towards Kenshin, her foot caught a loose board and gasped as she tripped forward.  
She braced, expecting an impact across her shoulder, but opened her shut eyes to Kenshin's violet ones. His strong arms were around her, preventing her fall, gently lifting her back onto her feet. He let go slowly, and Kaoru's arms tingled, wishing that he would keep his arms around her, hold her close...  
Kenshin felt blood rush to his head, and he was blushing, although no one could tell but him, for the black night made it hard to make out visible colors. He held out his hand, "Here Miss Kaoru, take my hand... I don't want you to fall, that I don't." Kaoru smiled sweetly and took his outstretched hand.  
Kaoru began to feel self-conscious as Kenshin led her along the pebbled path, and was confused as he led her down a different fork in the road. "Kenshin, where are we...?"  
"Shhh..." Kenshin whispered reassuringly, "You'll see. I want to show you something..." Kaoru's confusion increased as they reached an area deep into the woods. Kenshin led Kaoru to an upturned log and motioned Kaoru to sit besides him.  
"Just wait awhie Miss Kaoru, it's beautiful."  
Kaoru took in the pine scent of the forest, and the calmness of the woods. A nearby pond was still, and an owl perched on a low branch hooted delicately, as if respecting the world around it. Soon, slowly one by one, sparkling lights of green illuminating the air around it. Kaoru gasped, this was the very place Kenshin had said good-bye... When he had decided to leave for Kyoto....saying good-bye to no one but her... The fireflies glowed with estatic energy, wings aglow.  
Kenshin smiled and turned his head to face Kaoru, "What do you think...?" He wasn't sure if the place would bring back black memories or joyous ones. He waited anxiously for Kaoru's reply...  
"They're.... beautiful...." Kaoru's voice faded away as the fireflies continued to fly about, ignoring the two humans among them. They landed in Kaoru's hair, and added light to the dark color.  
'Yes...beautiful...' Kenshin thought in his mind. Kaoru's face turned, staring into Kenshin's violet eyes.  
"Kenshin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you show me this? I mean...," Kaoru blushed furiously, she did not want to sound ungrateful, and continued hurridly, "...it's beautiful, but...this is where you said good-bye...."  
Kenshin looked away and thought about his reply, he had been keeping it hidden for too long... "I... I said the wrong words that night...." Kaoru gave Kenshin a questioning glance, but he continued, "I said good- bye... Well, now, I want to say the right words..."  
Kaoru smiled, she understood. He felt the same. She laughed softly, and lifted a slender finger to his closed mouth.  
"There's no need for words Kenshin..."  
Kenshin looked into her eyes, and leaned closer, placing his hand on her cheek and was astonished to find tears lining her eyes. Kaoru sensed his surprise, and whispered soothingly, "They're tears of joy, Kenshin."  
He smiled then, and gently wiped the unshed tears away with his thumb. His face was a bare inch from hers, and his lips met hers. Nothing in the world mattered, as they connected, lip to lip, heart to heart, soul to soul, fireflies surrounding them. ~  
  
A/N: well, if yur at the bottom rite now, i'm supposing you've read it. PLEASE REVIEW even if it's a one-shot!!! I realli wanna know how it is... PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE.... o.O 


End file.
